Oera Linda
by Penny Hale
Summary: Sasuke e Hinata viram rivais no trabalho, mas precisam se unir para concluírem a missão, trazendo a tona sentimentos antigos.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga abriu os olhos, incomodada com o feixe de luz que projetava pela janela diretamente em seus olhos. Virou-se para o outro lado e cobriu a cabeça, tentando dormir. Chegara no dia anterior, exausta de uma longa escavação, uma forma de retribuir um favor a um amigo. Seus olhos finalmente começaram a pesar novamente, mas seu momento de descanso foi interrompido pelo toque irritante do celular. Chutou o edredom para longe de si com raiva a esticou o braço, tateando a procura do telefone. Não estava na mesa de cabeceira! Levantou-se, xingando mentalmente e viu o aparelho piscando sobre a escrivaninha. O nome de Kurenai, sua chefe, piscava para ela. Com um suspiro, ela atendeu.

-Sim Kurenai?-ela perguntou.

-Hinata, soube que voltou de viagem!-ela disse animada.-Tenho uma nova busca para você!

Hinata revirou os olhos fazendo uma careta. Chegara há uma noite e já teria que partir novamente?

-E para onde eu vou dessa vez?-ela perguntou, desanimada.

-Você vai para a Europa procurar o original do manuscrito Oera Linda.-disse Kurenai.-Precisamos dessa relíquia no museu e você irá procurá-la.

-E quando irei?

-Quando arrumar suas malas e passar aqui.-Kurenai respondeu.-Você tem que chegar antes do Uchiha.

Agora as coisas estavam interessantes na visão de Hinata!

-E quando ele irá?-perguntou.

-Amanhã de manhã. Voc...

-Em uma hora estarei aí. Compre a passagem para o primeiro horário que encontrar.-disse Hinata, desligando o telefone.

OoOoOo

Sasuke estava irritado. Só poderia partir para a Europa na manhã seguinte por conta de uma palestra de última hora de seu melhor amigo Naruto. Quanto mais demorasse, mas tempo ele dava de vantagem para a Hyuuga e isso ele não podia suportar.

Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto eram antropólogos e se conheciam desde a faculdade. Os morenos eram amigos, mas na época da conclusão do curso brigaram feio. Os dois escolheram o mesmo tema para o projeto, a descoberta das esferas sulcadas na África e, na época, somente uma historiadora se dedicava a conhecer mais sobre a história do povo que deixara as pedras enterradas. Não pouparam esforços para encontrar a mulher, que deveria ter uns 50 anos, e quando a encontraram, Sasuke não poupou esforços nem galanteios para arrancar as informações necessárias dela. Hinata, que era desengonçada, apesar de muito doce e gentil, prometeu atrapalhar todas as buscas do Uchiha e era o que tinha feito desde então. Nunca mais tinham se encontrado desde a defesa do projeto em que Sasuke levara a nota máxima.

Hinata, por sua vez, sabia que Sasuke apenas adquirira um tipo de perfeição diferente. Um tipo especial para arrancar informações dos mais diferentes tipos de mulheres e até dos mais irredutíveis homens. O Uchiha não sabia o tipo de mulher que Hinata se tornara, mas sabia que ela era um perigo, porque a cada nova busca, ela sempre se aproveitava de suas descobertas para ganhar a dianteira e chegar aos destino antes dele. Ela sempre ganhava os créditos pelas descobertas e isso o fazia queimar de ódio. Sua carreira ainda estava intacta porque ele não se envolvia apenas com os objetos, mas com a história em torno deles, enquanto Hinata caçava os tesouros para o museu de Kurenai, a mulher que a criara quando seus pais morreram.

Sasuke tentava arrumar as malas, mas sua mente estava ocupada tentando se lembrar onde pusera as anotações sobre o Oera Linda. Sem elas, não poderia partir.

OoOoOo

Hinata estava no portão de embarque, as anotações de sua nova busca seguras no bolso do sobretudo que usava. Era uma figura interessante na visão de muitos, mas para os homens era a imagem da perfeição. Os longos cabelos negro-azulados presos, os olhos perolados esquadrinhavam o lugar com uma rapidez incrível, procurando indícios da presença de algum fincuinário do Uchiha ou do próprio. Sua aparência doce não combinava com as roupas pesadas e negras que ela usava. Chamava atenção pelo simples fato de existir.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, sentada em sua poltona ao lado da pequena janela, ela repassava mentalmente o que faria assim que chegasse. As pessoas que deveria procurar, os locais que deveria visitar e Kiba. O Inuzuka era um exímio saqueador e tudo que Hinata precisava, ele lhe informava, desde que ela o fizesse companhia nas noites frias européias. Ela soriu consigo mesma e deixou o cansaço dominar seu corpo e sua mente novamente.

Em breve, mais uma das buscas de Sasuke teria um fim insatisfatório por causa dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke caminhava pelo aeroporto de Londres como se estivesse indo resgatar alguém. Naruto ia em seu encalço, desviando das pessoas e das malas que atravancavam o caminho. Teriam um encontro com o diretor de uma biblioteca onde antigas informações sobre o manuscrito se encontravam, para decidirem por onde iniciariam a viagem. Sasuke parou no meio fio, fazendo sinal para um táxi que se aproximava. O motorista parou e os dois entraram.

-Para onde os senhores vão?-perguntou o motorista educadamente.

Sasuke lhe estendeu o papel com o endereço e voltou sua atenção para as anotações. Segundo sua pesquisa, deveria procurar por toda a Europa, já que as terras livres frísias se estendiam por quase todo o continente. Precisava traçar uma rota de busca, e faria isso quando chegasse ao hotel. Virou a cabeça na direção da janela e observou a biblioteca assomar-se à sua frente. O taxista estacionou em frente ao prédio e Sasuke pagou a corrida.

-Pode ficar com o troco, senhor!-disse Sasuke, ajudando Naruto com as malas.

As mulheres que por ali passavam observavam os dois sem o menor pudor, afinal não era sempre que cruzavam com homens tão lindos! Os dois ignoraram os olhares e seguiram em direção à entrada.

Passaram pela mesa de uma moça que não deveria ter mais que 25 anos e perguntaram onde encontrariam o diretor. Ela se levantou da cadeira giratória preta e pediu que a acompanhassem. Subiram pela escaria de madeira antiga, fileiras e fileiras de livros erguiam-se à volta deles. Chegaram a um imenso corredor, repleto de quadros e pequenas mesas com vasos de violetas e apenas uma porta. A jovem os levou até a porta e bateu duas vezes.

-Entre.-disse uma voz masculina.

A jovem abriu a porta e deu passagem para os dois rapazes, olhando Sasuke fixamente. O moreno a olhou como se fosse uma parte da decoração, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Um homem de cabelos prateados e uma máscara cobrindo o olho direito estava sentado atrás de uma mesa de madeira antiga, com uma luminária acesa sobre alguns papéis. O chão era coberto por um tapete vinho sem desenhos e as paredes brancas estavam nuas.

-Kakashi, que bom que pôde nos receber.-disse Naruto.

-Sentem-se.-pediu o homem chamado Kakashi.-A que devo a visita ilustre de Sasuke Uchiha e Naruto Uzumaki?

-Viemos aqui pedir que nos deixe ter acesso às informações sobre o Oera Linda!-disse Naruto.

-Ah!-disse Kakashi, em um tom alegre.-Também vieram atrás das informações?

-Também?-perguntou Sasuke, de repente.-Alguém mais esteve aqui?

-Não são só vocês dois que me conhecem.-ele respondeu.-Uma bela jovem esteve aqui ontem à noite e eu dei as informações a ela.

Uma jovem... Mas não podia ser Hinata, ela não era bela. Sasuke tentou lembrar-se de alguém que quisesse essa informação, mas não lembrava de ninguém.

-E como ela era?-perguntou Naruto, interessado. O trabalho ficava com Sasuke e as mulheres com Naruto. O moreno bufou, impaciente.

-Ela tinha um senhor corpo, além dos cabelos, que eram tão perfumados...-disse Kakashi, sonhadoramente. O sorriso de Naruto só aumentava.-Mas o que me impressionou naquela criatura adorável foram os olhos perolados.

Sasuke respirou fundo e conteve o grito de ódio que se formou em sua garganta. Maldita Hinata!

OoOoOo

Hinata estava sentada no sofá do seu quarto de hotel, lendo o que conseguira arrancar de Kakashi na noite anterior. O manuscrito era interessante. Tratava de assuntos religiosos, históricos e mitológicos e indicava que a Europa fora governada pelas mães Folk, que presidiam uma ordem de sacerdotisas celibatárias dedicadas à deusa Frya. Por mais que tentasse, Hinata não cnseguia se concentrar. Sabia que no minuto em que Sasuke descobrisse que ela tinha as informações em seu poder, viria atrás dela como um animal furioso. Ela teria que ser cuidadosa.

Ela decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade antes de se deitar, pois partiria na manhã seguinte. Vestiu um casaco com a gola de pêlos e uma calça jeans simples, com botas de cano curto pretas. Prendeu os cabelos em um nó no alto da cabeça e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor até o elevador, apertando o botão. O elevador apareceu com um delicado som de sino e ela entrou. Uns dois minutos depois, caminhava pelo saguão até a entrada do hotel. Desceu as escadas e olhou para os lados, sem perceber que era vigiada. Colocou as pequenas mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e caminhou na direção oposta.

-Realmente, ela ficou muito bonita, não é teme?-disse Naruto.

Sasuke simplesmente a olhou caminhar. Realmente ela mudara bastante e estava linda.

-Vou subir.-disse Sasuke.-Me dá o rastreador e o número do quarto em que ela está.

Se a Hyuuga pensava que venceria tão fácil, estava muito enganada. Ele sempre estaria em seu caminho.


	3. Chapter 3

Três dias se passaram desde que Sasuke achara Hinata. O moreno acompanhou a trajetória dela pelo rastreador e contatou um amigo, Gaara, que conhecia todos os vigaristas possíveis. Através dele descobrira que Hinata prestava favores a um saqueador chamado Kiba Inuzuka.

Sasuke estava extremamente irritado. Gaara lhe entregara cópias das informações que Hinata conseguira naqueles dias. O Uchiha lia as anotações e passava horas escrevendo o que havia absorvido. Só que havia um pequeno grande problema! Sasuke era ótimo em enigmas, mas os que estavam em suas mãos estavam em hebraico. Tentou contatar tradutores, mas nenhum conseguiu traduzir aqueles papéis, que eram muito antigos e estavam no hebraico primitivo. O motivo da irritação do Uchiha era que Hinata saberia traduzir aquilo e provavelmente já o teria feito. O que o aliviava era que a morena não conseguia decifrar nem o mais fácil dos enigmas, enquanto Sasuke decifrava qualquer um! O jeito seria pedir ajuda a ela, que deveria precisar dele também.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo telefone.

-Alô.-disse Sasuke.

-Ela ficará na Áustria até depois de amanhã.-disse Gaara.-Quer que eu fale com ela sobre sua proposta?

-Não!-disse Sasuke.-Simplesmente marque uma reunião e deixe que eu mesmo falo. Obrigado, Gaara.

-O ruivo desligou o telefone sem responder e a porta do quarto de hotel foi aberta. Um Naruto muito sorridente apareceu e viu que Sasuke o encarava por sobre o amontoado de papéis.

-O que foi teme?-perguntou.

-Amanhã vamos para a Áustria atrás da Hyuuga.

OoOoOo

Hinata não ficou surpresa quando Gaara lhe procurou para marcar uma reunião com Sasuke. Ela precisava dele e deduziu que ele também precisava dela. Pediu que o ruivo a encontrasse em um bar naquela noite e que levasse Sasuke e Naruto até ela. Tinha que pagar o favor de Kiba e não era conveniente que fossem interrompidos por eles.

Mas Sasuke resolveu sair mais cedo e pediu que Gaara o levasse imediatamente até ela. Poderia muito bem ser um golpe e ele não se daria ao luxo de deixá-la escapar entre seus dedos, como ela sempre fazia. Caminharam por uma rua movimentada até um pequeno bar, onde se ouvia uma música baixa e lenta. Várias pessoas se reuniam do lado de fora, sentadas em pequenas mesas de madeira ou de pé.

-Ela vai estar lá dentro com o tal de Kiba.-disse Gaara, abrindo a porta do bar.

Algumas mulheres os encararam, os olhos faiscantes. Sasuke ignorou-as completamente e varreu o lugar com os olhos a procura de Hinata. Encontrou-a no fundo do local, em uma poltrona que parecia ser aconchegante, sentada no colo de um rapaz que deveria ter a idade dele, mas com um ar selvagem e uma expressão irônica. Kiba parecia se divertir com Hinata, escutando tudo o que ela dizia e distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço e ombros. Hinata simplesmente sorria para ele, um sorriso que Sasuke nunca vira igual.

Ela usava um vestido azul marinho de frente única com um sapato de salto vermelho, os longos cabelos soltos e sem maquiagem. Kiba disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido e ela riu, uma gargalhada gostosa de se ouvir, que se sobrepôs à música ambiente. Seu olhar se desviou para a porta e o sorriso gigantesco sumiu. Ela se levantou do colo de Kiba, que fez uma expressão de protesto. Caminhou até os três e encarou Sasuke.

-Ora ora, se não é o brilhante Sasuke Uchiha!-disse ela, com sarcasmo. Sasuke não gostou da nova Hinata. Preferia a doce e meiga que conhecera na faculdade.

-Oi, Hinata!-disse Naruto, com os olhos brilhando. Ela estava incrivelmente linda, pensou ele.

-Oi Naruto!-disse ela, sorrindo.-Você disse que eles só viriam mais tarde, Gaara. Eu disse que tinha assuntos para resolver.

Gaara deu de ombros e saiu para o balcão, atrás de bebida. Sasuke encarou Kiba, que aguardava Hinata.

-Seu assunto é dormir com aquele bandido em troca de informações?-perguntou Sasuke, sorrindo de lado. Hinata o olhou com frieza.

-O que faço para conseguir minhas informações não lhe diz respeito.-ela olhou Kiba e acenou.-Além do mais, foi você quem me ensinou a ser assim.

Sasuke a olhou, surpreso. Abriu a boca para responder, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Vá ao meu hotel daqui a duas horas.

-E o endereço seria...?

-Olhe no rastreador.-Sasuke ergueu uma sombrancelha. Ela sempre soubera do aparelho.

Hinata lhes deu as costas e foi até Kiba, que se levantou. O Inuzuka passou as mãos pela cintura de Hinata e os dois saíram pela porta dos fundos.

Sasuke a observou com o estômago queimando. Não gostara nem um pouco do modo como ela agia e nem da sensação que se apossou dele quando Kiba a segurou daquela forma.

-Vem, Naruto.-ele disse.-Vamos beber um pouco antes de irmos até o hotel dela.

OoOoOo

Duas horas depois, Sasuke e Naruto batiam na porta do quarto de Hinata. Escutaram passos e Kiba abriu a porta de jeans. Olhou Sasuke de cima a baixo e vestiu a camiseta que estava em suas mãos.

-Já vou indo Hinata.-ele disse, deixando a porta aberta para os dois entrarem.

Hinata apareceu na saleta do quarto com um pijama acabado que Sasuke reconheceu ser da época da faculdade. A morena caminhou até uma pequena mesa de vidro e se sentou, encarando os dois com os imensos olhos perolados.

-Vão ficar aí me olhando ou vão sentar e falar o que querem?

Sasuke entrou e Naruto fechou a porta. Caminharam até a mesa e se sentaram.

-Qual é a sua proposta?-ela perguntou.

-Você precisa das respostas dos enigmas e eu preciso das traduções para resolvê-los.-disse ele.-Eu proponho que a gente procure o manuscrito juntos e divida o crédito. Você leva o original para o museu e eu ganho o crédito da descoberta.

Hinata o observou longamente, sem dizer uma palavra.

-Olha, Hinata, essa é a única forma de vocês dois alcançarem o manuscrito.-disse Naruto.-O Sasuke procurou outras pessoas para traduzir os enigmas, mas só restou você. E você sabe que ninguém resolve melhor enigmas desse tipo como o teme.

Hinata o olhou também e voltou a encarar Sasuke. Precisava daquele que um dia jurara infernizar até o dia da aposentadoria! Era muita ironia do destino mesmo!

-Quero que prometam que não vão bancar os espertos comigo!-respondeu por fim.-Conheço muitas pessoas e algumas são da pior espécie. Se tentarem me enganar, eu acabo com vocês!

Sasuke ficou imaginando quantas noites ela teria passado com homens asquerosos em troca de papéis e palavras que poderiam ser mentirosas. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela.

-Estamos feitos ou não?

-Estamos.-disse Hinata, apertando a mão dele.


	4. Chapter 4

Um mês se passou e para surpresa de ambos, Sasuke e Hinata trabalhavam bem juntos! O Uchiha achou um absurdo Hinata ter traduzido o enigma e não ter conseguido decifrá-lo. Bastava olhar para o canto superior esquerdo de um pequeno mapa e sentir os pontos em alto relevo. Os pontos maiores indicavam os lugares onde eles deveriam parar e buscar pistas, os outros indicavam a rota de viagem. Era só tranferir aqueles pontos para um mapa do continente europeu e tudo estava às claras. Obviamente, outros pergaminhos com mais enigmas e mais textos em hebraico antigo apareceram. O pergaminho original supostamente continha alguns capítulos sobre magia antiga e por isso fora muito bem escondido.

Hinata até estava se acostumando com a presença de Sasuke, apesar do moreno lhe lançar olhares mortais todas as vezes que Kiba aparecia ou ela marcava um encontro com algum informante. Poderia pensar que ele estaria com ciúmes se não soubesse que ele queria vê-la pelas costas. Ela procurava passar o máximo de tempo possível buscando novas informações, de preferência sem o moreno por perto. Ele adquirira uma mania irritante de querer acompanhá-la e fazer perguntas a cada cinco minutos sobre sua vida depois que se formaram. Ela se limitava a revirar os olhos e lhe dar as costas, ignorando-o. Mas é claro que ele seria insistente e ela contou algumas coisas para fazê-lo ficar quieto. Naquela tarde, por exemplo, ele caminhava atrás dela, resmungando alguma coisa sobre Kiba sempre estar perto e algo sobre Naruto. Sasuke falava tão baixo e tão irritado que ela se sentiu superdotada por entender que ele estava falando.

Estavam no mercado comprando alguns suprimentos para a viagem. Ela observava alguns saquinhos de sementes de flores, buscando o de lírios. Suas flores deveriam estar quase da cor do adubo e ela precisava recompor o pequeno jardim quando voltasse para casa. Sasuke resmungou algo e ela se virou.

-O que é agora?-disse, irritada.

-Estamos perdendo tempo de trabalho porque você está procurando sementes!-ele respondeu.

-Para sua informação, estamos adiantados.-ela disse, lhe dando as costas.-Estamos trabalhando juntos, então poupamos uns dois meses de trabalho solitário. Agora, me deixe procurar as sementes ou vá embora!

Dez minutos depois, saíram do mercado com os suprimentos e com as sementes de Hinata.

OoOoOo

Naruto arrumava as malas, esperando Sasuke e Hinata retornarem do mercado. Eles podem ter se matado no caminho, pensou ele. Ligara para Gaara e Kiba avisando que partiriam naquela noite e que se precisassem dos dois, os chamariam. É claro que precisariam, mas Sasuke tentava manter Kiba afastado como se sua vida dependesse disso. Naruto ria sempre que o Uchiha fazia aquelas expressões de adolescente ciumento. Morreria jurando não estar com ciúmes de Hinata, mas até quando o loiro a convidava para comer algo e conversarem sentia os olhares de Sasuke perfurando suas costas!

Os dois entraram no quarto e Sasuke largou as sacolas sobre a cama, bufando. Hinata fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Bom, teme, já arrumei as malas e vou guardar a comida na bolsa térmica.-disse Naruto, sentindo que Hinata mataria Sasuke dali a cinco segundos.

Ignorando completamente a irritação da morena, Sasuke se levantou e uma foto largada sobre a cama de Naruto lhe chamou atenção. Caminhou até a cama e segurou a foto. Ele se reconheceu bem mais jovem, sorrindo para a câmera, com uma Hinata sorridente pendurada em seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Hinata percebeu qual foto ele segurava e correu em direção a ele, tentando pegá-la. Sasuke era vários centímetros mais alto e segurou a foto no alto de sua cabeça, se divertindo ao ver Hinata subir na cama e tentar arrancar a foto de suas mãos.

-Me devolve!-ela disse, entre dentes.

-Você ainda guarda isso?-ele disse, divertido.-Porque?

-Pra me lembrar todos os dias que você acabou com a minha vida!

Sasuke ficou parado, observando a expressão que Hinata fazia. Era um misto de raiva, mágoa, tristeza. Percebendo que ele parara com a brincadeira, ela se esticou, apoiando-se nos ombros dele e retirou a foto de sua mão ainda erguida. Sasuke abaixou o braço olhando a Hyuuga descer da cama e caminhar para a porta. Ele foi até ela, virando-a em sua direção.

-Acabei com a sua vida porquê?

-Dá pra me soltar?-ela disse, sem olhá-lo.

-Responde!-Sasuke colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. Ela respirou fundo duas vezes.

-Porque eu te admirava e você me fez de boba na frente de todo mundo!-ela disse, as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. Ela as secou, com raiva.-Trabalhei naquele projeto durante anos e você me humilhou! Todos riam de mim! Jurei que iria te atormentar e consegui o respeito dos outros por te vencer sempre.-ela fungou, sem conseguir impedir as lágrimas.-Eu fui muito idiota por te admirar e te amar, Sasuke!

-Amar?-ele a soltou inconscientemente e a encarou.

-Um dia eu fui tola o suficiente para te amar!.-ela disse, indo até a porta.-Mas isso nunca mais voltará a acontecer, não se preocupe.

OoOoOo

Hinata fechou a porta atrás de si e se encostou na parede ao lado. Mentira descaradamente ao dizer que nunca mais o amaria, pois nunca o esquecera! Somente quando estava com Kiba não pensava em Sasuke. O Inuzuka tinha um jeito próprio de fazê-la esquecer do Uchiha, mas com os outros... Com os outros ela fingia ser Sasuke ali, abraçando-a, beijando cada centímetro seu. Tudo o que ela fazia em sua vida era atrapalhar Sasuke, na esperança que ele pensasse nela, mesmo que fosse com raiva. Agora estava ali, ao lado do Uchiha, vendo-o todos os dias, mas não podia fazer nada. Passava mais tempo na rua com Kiba do que com ele. Ela sentou-se no chão e bateu com a cabeça na parede. Tinha que ser mais racional porque Sasuke era assim. Ele nunca iria amá-la e ela ia se contentar com a raiva dele. Levantou-se e foi atrás de Naruto para ajudá-lo com as malas.

Sasuke sentiu um vazio imenso quando Hinata se afastou. Não pensava que tudo o que ela havia feito era porque o amava e ele, ignorando os sentimentos dela, pisara sem dó em tudo o que ela sonhou um dia! Se sentiu um cafajeste por imaginar com quantos homens ela teve que dormir para vencê-lo! Antes ele tinha medo, mas não era segredo para mais ninguém, a não ser para ela, que Sasuke estava apaixonado por aquela criatura irritante chamada Hinata! Agora ele precisaria achar uma forma de recompensá-la.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante o mês seguinte, Sasuke e Hinata afundaram-se no trabalho, fingindo nunca terem trocado aquelas palavras no quarto. Hinata nunca ficava por perto, sempre desaparecia durante horas e voltava cheia de informações novas. Agora o trio estava em uma cidadezinha no interior da Eslováquia dormindo em tendas. Naruto, propositalmente, rasgara a tenda de Sasuke, obrigando-o a dormir com Hinata. Ela não ficou calada, obviamente, mas no final aceitou o moreno em sua tenda. Dormia todas as noites com um spray de pimenta pois conhecia muito bem as reações do Uchiha durante a noite.

A Hyuuga acordou naquela manhã se sentindo estranha. Algo lhe dizia que aquele seria um dia muito bom ou muito ruim. Sentou-se no saco de dormir e reparou que Sasuke já estava acordado e provavelmente enterrado na montanha de papéis. A morena se levantou esfregando os olhos e estancou ao ver Kiba de pé ao lado de Naruto, conversando aos sussurros. O Inuzuka virou a cabeça em sua direção e deixou Naruto sozinho, indo até ela.

-Bom dia, Hinata!-disse ele, com sua voz firme.

-O que faz aqui, Kiba?-ela perguntou, desconfiada.

-Hoje eu vou levar vocês até o Oera.-Diante da expressão confusa dela, ele explicou.-Um amigo me ligou dizendo que nos leva até o manuscrito original, mas em troca, ele quer um dos seus favores, Hinata.

Sasuke saiu da tenda de Naruto e fechou o semblante antes calmo. Sabia o que Kiba estava falando com Hinata e não gostava nem um pouco da idéia. Ela o olhava enquanto conversava com Kiba.

-Tudo bem.-ela respondeu.-Mas somente depois de constatar que o manuscrito é o original e tê-lo em nossas mãos!

-Claro, eu disse isso a ele.-Kiba se aproximou, abraçando-a.-Eu não permitiria que ele a tocasse de graça.

Hinata o abraçou rapidamente e caminhou até onde Naruto estava preparando o café.

-Quando partiremos?-ela perguntou.

-Não partiremos.-ele disse.-O sujeito virá até nós hoje à noite.

OoOoOo

Hinata estava nervosa e não sabia muito bem o porquê. O manuscrito realmente era o original e estava em poder de Sasuke e Naruto. Mas ela não conseguia se acalmar e não entendia o motivo. Depois de dois meses de trabalho duro, ela voltaria para casa com o manuscrito e Sasuke com os créditos da descoberta. O homem que trouxera o Oera era um tal de Orochimaru e a Hyuuga o achou um tantinho estranho. Os olhos dele pareciam ofídicos e isso a assustava um pouco, apesar de já ter ido pra cama com uns tipos muito esquisitos.

Hinata usava um tomara que caia vermelho justo e scarpins pretos. O tal de Orochimaru usava uma camisa branca com dois botões abertos e uma calça preta simples, com sapatos caramelo que reluziam à luz fraca do lugar. Estavam no mesmo bar onde Sasuke encontrou Hinata e Kiba. Orochimaru via a morena à sua frente como um pedaço de carne ansiando por ser mordida. Aproximou-se um pouco dela, seu longos cabelos negros abrindo-se em suas costas como um leque. O cheiro dele até era bom, mas dava arrepios em Hinata.

-Acho que já conversamos muito, não?-ele disse, uma de suas mãos extremamente pálidas em suas costas.

-Vamos quando você quiser.-ela disse com um sorriso forçado. Sentiu algo dentro de si protestar, mas teria de acompanhá-lo. Sempre cumpria sua palavra.

O estranho homem a acompanhou até um luxuoso carro prateado. Os dois entraram e ele a levou até um prédio elegante. O homem apertou o botão do andar para onde iriam e puxou Hinata mais para perto, passando a língua em sua orelha esquerda assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam. A morena sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas fingiu gostar. O elevador parou e as portas se abriram para um apartamento totalmente mobiliado em aço e vidro. Hinata só teve tempo de olhar em volta e sentiu o tal Orochimaru arrastando-a para o sofá.

Ele a deitou violentamente no único objeto preto que ela enxergava e enfiou uma das mãos pela barra do vestido justo, levantando-o. Hinata sentiu a repentina mudança de comportamento e tentou se esquivar, mas ele era muito mais sentou-se em suas pernas e abaixou o vestido, revelando os seios fartos. Ele deu uma gargalhada medonha e Hinata sentiu as lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos quando ele rasgou as próprias roupas e abriu as pernas dela sem cerimônia. Tentou lutar, mas foi em vão! Limitou-se a fechar os olhos e deixar as lágrimas caírem silenciosamente e a dor a invadir. Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas permitiu que ele fizesse o que queria. Não jogaria tudo no lixo por estar apavorada! Orochimaru caiu para o lado algum tempo depois, sorrindo abertamente.

-Realmente valeu muito a pena, senhorita Hinata.-ele disse.-Agora pegue suas coisas e vá embora!


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke passou a noite esperando Hinata aparecer naquele descampado onde estavam, o manuscrito devidamente guardado. Sentou-se do lado de fora da tenda, um copo de café pendendo de sua mão precariamente. Ergueu as pernas, apoiando a cabeça no meio dos joelhos, aguardando o som do carro daquele sujeito estranho. Escutou passos e levantou a cabeça. Hinata caminhava lentamente e com alguma dificuldade, ele percebeu. Carregava os sapatos nas mãos e parecia que iria cair a qualquer momento. Levantou-se, largando o copo de qualquer jeito, e correu até ela, parando ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava. Os cabelos estavam desarrumados e a pele sempre alva estava marcada. Hinata ergueu os olhos para ele, revelando a face manchada pelas lágrimas e os olhos sem brilho. Sasuke encobriu a distância entre os dois e a abraçou. Aquele gesto foi o suficiente! Hinata explodiu em lágrimas, deixando o corpo vencê-la e deixou-se cair de joelhos. Sasuke sentiu algo dentro de si apertar, uma dor terrível ao vê-la naquele estado. Abaixou-se e pegou-a no colo, que não protestou. Sasuke a levou até a tenda e pegou o pijama que ela usava voltando em seguida. Hinata estava parada do jeito que ele a deixara. Pegou a morena no colo e a levou para um canto mais afastado, onde eles tomavam banho. Despiu-a e lhe deu um banho. Percebeu que ela protestou quando ele aproximou as mãos de sua intimidade, quando um pequeno suspiro de dor escapou. Sasuke a observou mais atentamente. Ela estava praticamente coberta de hematomas naquela região. Tentou tocá-la novamente, mas ela reagiu de forma brusca. O Uchiha ligou os pontos e sentiu o ódio invadí-lo. Terminou de banhá-la e a vestiu delicadamente. Carregou-a até a tenda e a deitou em seu saco de dormir, entrando ali logo em seguida. Abraçou-a com todo o cuidado e sentiu ela se aconchegar nele como se pedisse proteção.

-Me desculpa, Hinata.-ele pediu, respirando pesado.-Me perdoa, por favor!-Sasuke ameaçava chorar e isso a despertou da dor que sentia.

-Pelo que?-ele a escutou sussurrar, com a voz estrangulada.

-Por você ter que ser subjugada a esse tipo de situação. Por você ter tido que dormir com homens nojentos e insensíveis. Por tudo isso ser minha culpa!-ele suspirou e uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos.-Por você ter sido estuprada por conta do meu egoísmo. Por eu ter te humilhado e não ter dito que também te amava.

Hinata esticou o braço e passou a mão no rosto de Sasuke. Ficou um pouquinho mais alegre ao saber que ele correspondera seus sentimentos um dia. Adormeceu nos braços do homem que amava.

-Eu te amo!-ele disse. Se não pudera fazê-la feliz quando pôde, faria a partir daquele dia.

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu a porta de casa, jogando as chaves de qualquer jeito na mesinha ao lado da porta de entrada e retirando o casaco.

-Hinata?-escutou a voz de Sasuke vinda da cozinha e o próprio aparecendo depois.

-Ainda está aqui?-ela disse, caminhando até ele.-Achei que já tivesse ido com Naruto.

-Não, deixei essa nova pesquisa para ele.-o moreno sorriu malicioso.-Queria ficar um tempinho aqui com você!

Hinata pressentiu as intenções dele e correu pelo apartamento. Sasuke imediatamente foi atrás dela, alcançando-a em menos de um minuto. Abraçou-a por trás e caminhou com ela dessa forma até a cama.

-Está cansada do trabalho ou ainda tem energias para mim?-ele disse, virando-a de barriga para cima e se deitando sobre ela.

Sasuke jurara protegê-la de tudo desde aquela noite. Passou meses correndo atrás da Hyuuga, comprando flores, chocolates, jóias e a levando para jantar. Até que um belo dia ela o convidou para subir e ele nunca mais foi embora. Agora trabalhavam juntos e Hinata não precisava dormir com vários homens para vencê-lo. Sasuke dizia em suas palestras, de bom grado, que sua namorada sempre seria melhor do que ele.

Sasuke estava ao seu lado, seus lírios estavam perfeitos em seu pequeno jardim e só se vingava do moreno quando chegavam em casa, de preferência na cama. O que poderia ser melhor?

**Tá aí a história mais ridícula ever! Mil perdões, mas o projeto dessa foi por água abaixo por problemas pessoais. Promento que compenso nas próximas. Beijos. ;)**


End file.
